


Manda as in A-Manda

by lollipop1141



Series: A Feline and his Princess [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Marichat, Marichat Week, dabble in drabbles, don't touch him/her, jealous bug, mini make-out, my oc's a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a new girl comes in class, is obsessed with Chat Noir, and Marinette isn’t jealous, what are you talking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manda as in A-Manda

**Author's Note:**

> Dabble in Drabbles 18
> 
> Marichat Week Day 6: Don’t touch him/her
> 
> Okay, so this one’s a little special. It’s a partnership to ‘To Make A Kitty Jealous’ (a ML Dabble in Drabbles series in Tumblr and fanfiction.net) although it’s still a stand-alone. And it’s for Marichat week as well!
> 
> Can’t have a jealous kitty without his jealous bug now, can we? ;)

“Class, I’d like to introduce a new student to you all.” Miss Bustier nodded her head to the door and the new student came in. She stood in front of the class. She was wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt with orange pants and pink shoes. Basically, she was a fashion disaster.

“I’m Manda.” The girl said, somewhat a bit obnoxiously as she flipped her hair. “Manda as in A-Manda. But I shortened it to Manda. Cause it gets right to the point.”

The whole class blinked, somewhat taken aback with Manda’s straightforward personality. Miss Bustier cleared her throat and said, “Anything you’d like to tell us about yourself?”

“I adore Chat Noir!” She gushed. Adrien coughed. Manda gave him a strange look but continued. “He’s like, so hawt and I can’t even,” She fanned her face dramatically. “He calls Ladybug my lady even though she never returns his feelings. What does he see in her anyway? One of these days, he’s going to realize what’s good for him and call **me** his lady.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at this. Not likely.

Miss Bustier said, “Very nice, Amanda-”

“Manda.” Manda corrected.

Miss Bustier raised an eyebrow at being interrupted. “Thank you for that introduction, Amanda. You can go and sit down beside Nathanaël at the back.”

Manda picked up her bag and walked towards the back of the class, ready to torment the poor tomato – I mean, Nathanaël.

“Wow. And here I though Chloe was the one who bragged about herself the most.” Alya whispered to Marinette. Marinette just grinned at her.

At the back of her mind, there was a niggling unease.

* * *

One day, there was another victim fallen into an akuma prey and Marinette had to be in its way to torment Chloe Bourgeois (Wow! Much surprise!).

“Princess, watch out!”

A blur of black leaped out and grabbed Marinette around the waist, barely avoiding the sharp harpoons cracking the sidewalk. Leaping over the fence, Chat settled her down on the ground. His hands on her shoulders, he inspected her from head to toe.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Chat asked, worry laced in his voice. Marinette shook her head. He smiled in relief. “That’s good.”

Suddenly, screams pierced the air. “I better go.”

“Thank you Chat.” Marinette said gratefully.

He gave her a wink, kissing the back of her hand softly. “Anything for you, princess.”

And with that, he was gone. Marinette looked at the direction where he had left, a gentle smile on her lips. But then a gasp of horror made her spin around.

Manda stood behind her, shock and betrayal portrayed on her face. Marinette blinked.

The new girl growled at her before running towards the school.

“Oh Tikki, this isn’t good.” Marinette said worriedly.

Tikki popped from the pouch. “You can deal with that later. Right now, Chat Noir needs your help.”

Marinette nodded.

“Tikki! Transform me!”

* * *

“HOW DARE YOU!”

“But I don’t-”

“YOU SHOULD JUST GO AND DIE!”

Adrien paused, his hand inches from the doorknob. Suddenly Marinette stormed out, Alya running after her. “Marinette wait!”

Adrien looked at his two female classmates and back at the classroom. He walked inside and saw that Manda had her arms crossed, nose up in the air. Adrien walked up to his best friend. “Nino, what happened?”

“Well, Manda here, was all jealous over Marinette.” Nino whispered. “Called her some pretty nasty stuff. Basically she’s Chloe 2.0 and trust me, you don’t want to see that.”

“Why would she get jealous with Marinette?” Adrien asked.

Nino shrugged. “Something about Chat Noir calling Marinette ‘princess’ or something. I thought she was just a fan but this is intense.”

Adrien nodded, barely keeping his seething anger in check. Fan or not, there was no way he was going to let Manda get away with bullying his friend. A friend precious to him (who was finally able to talk to him albeit him being in his superhero form).

* * *

Chat Noir settled on a chimney, his hair tousling in the breeze as he searched for her. With his feline vision, he saw her at a park bench, furiously scribbling designs in her notebook. Extending his baton, he landed in front of her in a crouched position.

Marinette looked up at him in surprise. “Chat!”

“Look, princess, about that Manda girl-”

“It’s nothing.” Marinette interrupted him.

Chat frowned. “It’s definitely **not** ‘nothing’! I heard she gave you some trouble. Want me to claw her eyes out?”

“Really, kitty,” Marinette laughed uneasily, “I’m fine. I’ll take care of it.”

Chat took her hand in his. “If you need me, you know where to find me.”

“Actually, I don’t kitty.” Marinette said with a grin. “Secret identity, remember?”

“O-Oh right – yeah – you don’t know me in real life – yeah hahaha.” Chat said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, there was a screech behind them. The two heroes jumped. Chat whipped out his baton and took a stance between the noise and his princess.

Manda was staring at them, a livid expression on her face. She pointed a shaking finger to Marinette. “You -You witch! How dare you! You’re being deceived Chat Noir!”

Really, he tried to look at everyone’s bright side, but this girl was really unraveling the strings of his bag of tolerance. Marinette as well, was bristling in irritation at her. She stepped before him and said, “I don’t think you have the right for me stop interacting with Chat Noir, **A** manda.”

Manda rushed forward and pushed Marinette away, draping herself against Chat Noir. “Let’s get away from this – **girl** – _kitty cat_.”

**THAT WAS IT!**

Marinette grabbed Manda’s arm and pulled her away, sending the girl landing on her butt a few feet away (thanks to Ladybug’s residue powers).

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Marinette said. “He’s **my** kitty.”

And with that, she grabbed either sides of his face and slammed her lips onto his.

Chat Noir squeaked but then relaxed and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, his claws scraping the exposed part of her skin. Marinette reached up in tip toes and ran her fingers through his hair, sending him purring and smiling.

Manda watched, a flabbergast expression on her face. Chat Noir trailed kisses down Marinette’s throat. He opened his eyes a fraction and looked tauntingly at Manda before biting down on the exposed part of Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette clenched her fists on his suit, sinew muscles moving under the leather. Chat inhaled deeply at the crook of her neck. He glared at Manda.

“Do you get it now?” He hissed. “She’s **my** princess. And if you ever bully her or touch her…”

He left the threat hanging in the air. With a sob, Manda jumped up and ran away. Marinette and Chat Noir exchanged looks. Realization dawned on their faces.

They jumped away from each other.

“I’m sorry!”

“I apawlogize, princess!”

Suddenly, screams pierced the air. Marinette looked at him. “That’s probably our fault.”

Chat grinned cheekily at her. “Totally worth it.”


End file.
